


Thor and the Field of Battle

by daviderl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: This is very very loosely based on the 5th season pre-battle between Queen Lagertha's army and the army of Ivar and Harald; the battle where Ivar and Harald are trying to defeat Queen Lagertha so that one of them will be king of Kattegat.A bit of fantasy with Thor Odinson in the mix.





	Thor and the Field of Battle

Jan 16, 2021

**THOR AND THE FIELD OF BATTLE**

The morning on the field of battle was cold; just below freezing. Cold enough that every breath exhaled produced a mist that caused frost to form on beards and mustaches. They waited patiently, waiting for the sun to rise; waiting for the enemy to make the first advance.

The plains where the battle was to take place was relatively flat, but both sides, where the respective armies waited, rose up high enough that even those in the rear could see that field of battle, and the enemy farther on.

The two armies were about a hundred yards apart. One was led by Queen Lagerther of Kattegat, fighting to defend her city and her crown from both King Harald of Rogaland, and Ivar the Boneless. They had formed a temporary truce, but both wanted to be King of Kattegat.

With Lagertha was Bjorn Ironsides, her son and the son of Ragnar Lodbrok.

Each side had three ranks of warriors stretched across the field, three and four deep, fifty, sixty yards wide, ten feet separating each rank. The first rank consisted of bow-men and -women, each also armed with axes in their belts, shields resting on the ground against their legs.

The second were the spear-men and shield maidens, each also carrying axes, some men foregoing shields in favor of axes in each hand.

And the third rank wielded swords, axes and shields. In total, each side with almost a thousand warriors, each and every one anticipating death. And willing to die in glorious battle; expecting the Valkyries to carry them to Valhalla.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, brightening the day, the warriors' impatience became evident, all were waiting for the battle to begin. And then it did. At Lagertha's order, the first rank, the bow-men and -women, began to advance to get within range of their arrows. Seeing movement, Ivar commanded his first rank to also advance.

But as they did, clouds quickly began to form, darkening the sun. Next a fog developed, covering only the field of battle. Then a light rain began, but heavy enough that the enemy across the field was becoming almost invisible. Yet the men and women on both sides remained dry. And suddenly, from the heavens, bolts of lightning struck the ground with the accompanying roars of thunder, so loud those closest to the open field covered their ears with their hands.

The rain began to swirl, coming from all directions at one time. And then in the center of the field, a man seemed to appear as the foggy rain brighten in this solitary spot. But even at a distance it was obvious this man was unusually tall, perhaps two to three heads taller than the tallest Viking, with massive arms and chest and legs. With every lightning strike the redness of his shoulder-length hair and braided beard could be seen; but his face remained obscured.

He looked at one of the armies, then turned to look at the other. He then turned to one side and raised a two-headed hammer high, and Thor then slammed his hammer to earth, causing an earthquake so strong many on both sides of the field were thrown to the ground. And even through the rain and fog, a dark chasm could be seen forming, twenty feet wide, depth unknown, until it was past the end of the line of warriors.

Thor then turned around and walked a dozen or so steps, and again slammed Mjölnir to the ground, knocking even more to the ground and creating an identical chasm, effectively separating the Viking armies except for the small area where he was standing.

The winds then died down as the rain and fog thickened and darkened, hiding the God of Thunder. Then slowly the rain stopped, the fog dissipated, the clouds evaporated, and the sun once again brightened the day. And he was gone.

Warriors on both sides who had lost their footing with the most powerful tremors they had ever experienced, remained on the ground, and those who were standing, fell to their knees. Most had tears running down their faces – men and women, for none had ever dreamed of seeing the god they worshiped and venerated – Thor Odinson, until they died in battle and were brought to Valhalla. And all were overwhelmed with awe, and great fear, after witnessing his power and his might, and his obvious anger at them for daring to make war against each other.

The sun was noticeably higher in the sky when Lagertha knew what she had to do. Slowly she came to her feet, looking into Bjorn's eyes, telling him to rise also. Seeing this, the others began to get to their feet. Across the field, the same was happening. Then, without their weapons, Lagertha and Bjorn slowly walked to the spot where Thor had stood, and had left a small piece of undisturbed ground.

Seeing this, Harald aand Ivar, with help from two of his men, began the walk to the center, also weaponless. When they met, all were speechless, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Ivar said quietly, “We have angered the gods.”

“No,” Lagertha contradicted him. “We have angered Thor Odinson. We are lucky to be alive. He does not wish us to go to war against each other.”

“I agree,” Harald said. “We should be making war on the Saxons and Christians, not each other.”

“So what do we do now?” Ivar asked. “How do we reconcile our dispute over the kingship of Kattegat?”

“We will return to Kattegat where I shall remain its queen” Lagertha told him flatly.

“And we will go to England and Frankia to raid for the glory of the gods and return with great treasures. And we will be rich.” Harald replied. Then turning to Ivar he said, “And I will expect you and your army to accompany me and we will be unstoppable.”

After several moments, Ivar answered him, “Yes, I and my army and my ships will go to England and Frankia with you. And when we return as rich and even more powerful men, we will once again address the legitimate kingship of Kattegat.”

“So be it,” Lagertha replied. Then she and Bjorn returned to her army to tell them the war was over, at least for now, and they could return to their homes and fishing boats and farms.

But before she left, Lagertha dared to look down into one of the chasms. And already it was filling with water seeping from the earth.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ivar and Harald told their armies they were about to embark on a great raiding expedition, and would bring back greater riches than could be found in Kattegat.

**THE END**


End file.
